Frozen (my version)
by ishipkristanna
Summary: On the day of Queen Elsa coronation, she had been hiding a secret. She had powers that control ice and snow. When the people found out she runs away leaving the kingdom and Arendelle in an internal winter. 2 years later her sister Anna decides to go find her to stop the winter. On her way she will meet a grumpy mountain man named Kristoff and snowman named Olaf.
1. The Coronation Ball

Frozen

On the day of Queen Elsa coronation, she had been hiding a secret. She had powers that control ice and snow. When the people found out she runs away leaving the kingdom and Arendelle in an internal winter. 2 years later her sister Anna decides to go find her to stop the winter. On her way she will meet a grumpy mountain man named Kristoff and snowman named Olaf.

At the coronation ball

Kai: your majesty Queen Elsa

Elsa walks in

Kai: your highness Princess Anna

Anna rushes in and waves then Kai comes and moves her closer to Elsa

Anna: oh right here, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to…..oh ok

The crowd cheers and Anna is feeling awkward around Elsa. Elsa finally decided to say something

Elsa: hi

Anna: (surprised) oh hi me

Elsa nodes

Anna: hi

Elsa: so…..this is what a party looks like

Anna:…..its warmer than I thought

Elsa: and what is that amazing smell

The smell together

Elsa and Anna: chocolate (they laugh together)

Kai: your majesty I give you the Duke of weasletown

Duke: Weselton! (To Elsa) your majesty, as your closet partner in trade, it's only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen.

He does a funny dance and then bows revealing that he is wearing a toupee. Anna and Elsa is giggle

Elsa: thank you…only I don't dance

Duke: oh

Elsa: but my sister does

Anna: what

Duke: oh lucky you

Anna: oh I don't think—

The duke grabs her and brings her to the dance floor

Elsa: sorry

The duke dances around Anna like and chicken, then a peacock and then a monkey. He grabs Anna and twirls her around, once the dance was done, she walked back tiredly to her sister

Elsa: well, he was sprightly

Anna: especially for a man in heels

Elsa: are you okay

Anna: (she giggles) I've never been better. This is so nice; I wish it could be like this all the time

Elsa: me too…..but it can't

Anna: why not

Elsa: it just can't

Anna: (sad) excuse me for a minute

She walks away almost crying and went outside

Anna: why can't it be like this? I thought she was having a good time…. No, it's about time a said something

She walks back in to see Elsa but someone stops here.

Prince Jeffery: (he bows) Hello Princess Anna, my family was going to a festival here in Arendelle. They wanted to know if you and your sister can come

Anna: I would love to, I'll tell Elsa

She goes to tell Elsa

Anna: Elsa! I mean Queen Elsa, its me again. I wanted to tell you that we've been invited to go to a festival tomorrow

Elsa: festival!

Anna: (excited) I know, there will be dancing, people, and so much fun

Elsa: I'm not going (she starts walking away)

Anna: what why

Elsa: …..because…. I don't have time for these…..silly things

Anna is hurt

Anna: but Elsa, it could be fun

Elsa: no Anna….. (She tells the guard) the party is over, close the gates

Anna: (she tries to grab her but grabs off her glove herself) Elsa wait

Elsa: give me my glove

Anna: Elsa please, I can't live like this anymore

Elsa…then leave

Anna is even more hurt and gets angry

Anna: what did I ever do to you?

Elsa: enough Anna

Anna: no. why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!

Elsa: I said enough

Ice shoots from Elsa's Hand and spikes across the floor. People back away and look in shock

Duke: sorcery. I knew something dubious is going on around here

Anna: Elsa….?

Elsa runs out the room and is outside with the villagers. They all look and cheered for her. She tries to go past them

Towns woman: your majesty, are you alright

She backs away into the fountain and her touches it and she freezes it. They all look at her with fear

Duke: there she is! Stop her

Elsa: please just stay away from me

Her powers accidentally shoots from her hand turns the stair case to ice. The duke and his thugs falls

Duke: monster….monster!

The people are even more afraid of her. Elsa runs away into the fjord, Anna follows

Anna: Elsa

Elsa backs up into the fjord and it freezes as she steps on it

Anna: Elsa wait

Elsa continues to step on the fjord and starts running away and freezes it with every footstep. Anna tries to chase her but slips and falls

Anna: Elsa stop….No

She looks over and sees the fjord freezing

Anna: The fjord

Then it starts snowing

Woman: snow?

Kai: Princess, are you alright

Anna: no

Kai: did you know

Anna: no

Dukes: its snowing! The queen has cursed this land. (he sees Anna coming) you are you with her too, do you have powers to

Anna: no, I'm completely ordinary and my sister is not a monster she was scared

Duke: she nearly killed me

Anna: you slipped on ice

Duke: her ice

Anna: it's my fault, I pushed her too far. So now I'm going to find her

Kai: I'm sorry your highness, your all Arendelle has left, we can't risk it

Anna: but…..Elsa

Kai: maybe hopefully Elsa will come to her senses and come back home. In the meantime, the royal guards will go out in look

The guards start to leave out

Anna: do you think she will come back

Kai: I do.

Anna: do you think the snow will ever stop

Kai doesn't answer and just looks out into the mountains

With Elsa in the mountains

Elsa: I can't believe it… After all these years of hiding….concealing….and not feeling… and now it shows. Maybe it's better this way, I can be free. I wouldn't have to hide anything, hide any emotions. I can feel happiness and joy, sadness and angry, and it won't hurt anyone…..but Anna…..it's better I stay away from her.

Moments later, she builds a castle made out of ice, she takes her hair out of a pony tail and makes her an ice dress.

Elsa: I can't let go of my fears. So whatever, let the storm rage on….The cold never bother me anyway


	2. Meeting Hans

2 years later

Anna was dressing up to go outside that day. She put on her winter boots and clothing as usual and then she heads out. She is just walking and skipping around in the snow and suddenly she bumps into a horse and falls onto a snow covered boat and almost falls over until the horse stops it.

Anna: (angry) hey

Hans: I'm so sorry, are you hurt

Anna: (she smiles at how dreamy he is) hey. Um no, no. I'm okay

Hans: are you sure

Anna: yeah I wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay

Hans gets off the horse and extends his hands

Hans: thank goodness

She smiles and accepts his hand and she gets up

Hans: Prince Hans of the Southern Isles

Anna: Princess Anna of Arendelle

Hans: Princess?...My lady (he bows down)

The horse bows down too lifting up its hoof and causes the boat to fall. Hans falls ontop of Anna

Anna: hi…..again

The horse notices and presses back on the boat. Anna falls back on top of Hans

Hans: oh boy

Anna: ugh this is awkward. Not that you're awkward, but because we're…I'm awkward…You're gorgeous. Wait what

Hans helps her up

Hans: I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse…and every other moment after that

Anna: no no no, its fine. I'm not that kind of Princess, it's just me

Hans: just you

They stare at each other for a moment, and then she hears the bells for the Royal council meeting

Anna: the bells, the meeting. I have to go (she starts walking away)

Hans: oh wait, I'm going there too, I'll take you there…..it will be my honor

Anna: (she smiles and she get up on the horse and rides with him back to the palace)

Once they get to the palace, she runs off but then she stops

Anna: bye (she waves at Hans)

Anna goes into the royal council meeting. She was siting there bored and smiling at Hans and waving back and forth.

Duke: its been 2 years and we are still in this winter. When will it end

Kai: we don't know. No one will ever know

Duke: it is enough trouble we have to go through the woods to get to ths kingdom. Everyone knows the fastest way out it by boat.

Kai: I understand that the winter is hard to navigate through for getting home

Anna: what if I can bring Elsa

Some people started to laugh at her

Anna: I can bring her back, she'll end the winter

Kai: um what don't we have a break

Everyone gets up and talks with each other and Kai walks over to Anna

Kai: Anna?

Anna: I think it's a great idea

Kai: Anna please, you're not going anywhere? When your parents died, I promised to take care of you girls. I already failed with Elsa, I won't fail on you too

Anna: (sad) ok. Um excuse me for a moment (she walks away holding back tears)

Then she bumps into Hans

Anna: oh sorry….Hans?

Hans: glad I bumped into you

Hans and Anna went outside and started talking to each other. They were having conversation and joking with each other.

Anna: wait a minute you have how many brothers

Hans: 12, and 2 of them pretended I was invisible, literally for a year

Anna: that's awful

Hans: it's what brothers do

Anna: and sisters. Me and Elsa were really close and then she just shut me out and I never knew why

Hans: I will never shut you out

Anna: (she smiles) can I just say something crazy

Hans: I love crazy

Anna: all my life has been a series of doors in my face, and suddenly I bumped into you

Hans: I was thinking the same thing…..can I say something crazy…..will you marry me

Anna: can I say something even crazier…yes

Anna and Hans walk back inside due to her wanting tell Kai

Anna: Kai!

He comes over

Anna: this is Prince Hans of the Southern Isle

Anna: we….

Hans: would like…. To uh

Anna: get your blessing on

Anna and Hans: on our marriage

Kai: marriage?

Anna: yes

Kai: Anna, your not going to marry someone you just met

Anna: you can if its true love

Kai: is this about finding your sister

Anna: no, we are in love and we are going to marry each other

Kai: we will send another group of soldiers to go look. Will that make you happy?

Anna: no! I'm going to find my sister, whether you like it or not (she walks away) and we are going to get married


	3. Finding Kristoff

Kai is outside Anna's bedroom and can hear here packing her things to go out and look for Elsa.

Kai: Princess Anna, are you sure about this

Anna: I'm sure

Kai turns to Prince Hans

Kai: Please Prince Hans, reason with her. Tell her its too dangerous, she'll listen to you

Prince Hans knocks on the door to come in

Hans: Anna please, you can't do this especially not on your own

Anna: its my duty, my problem, and my sister

Hans: you haven't seen her for 2 years, what makes you think you can bring her back

Anna: ever since that day I look back and she how I pushed her into causing this. I know I can bring her back

Hans: just let me come with you

Anna: no, I need you to help Kai and the others to look after the kingdom

Hans: on my honor

Hans leads Anna outside in front of the gates

Anna: bring me my horse

Kai walks outside and sees Anna and Hans. A servant goes and gets Anna's horse and brings it to her. She climbs on the horse

Hans: are you sure about this, I don't want you to get hurt

Anna: trust me, she wont hurt me

She snaps the reins and rides out. Hans watches after her. She is now far away from the castle and its too late to turn back. She is riding on many feet of snow. She's all alone so she begins to talk to her horse

Anna: (to her horse) I-I-I mean I'm not crazy….Right? yeah I may be her little sister….but I can handle this….. if she told me she had powers, then this wouldn't have to happen… S-s-she's a stinker

The horse hears some noises and panics and bucks Anna off him and runs away.

Anna: wait no no no no no come back….. no no no no no

She looks around

Anna: …..ooooo-o-ok

She gets up and starts walking, the sun goes down.

Anna: (to herself) snow it had to be snow. She couldn't have had some topical powers

She looks up and sees smoke

Anna: (happy) Fire!

She trips and slides down a snowy hill and falls into an ankle length lake. She gets up

Anna: (shivering) cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold

She sees a lodge cabin, she goes on the steps and touches the sign that was covered in snow

Anna: Oaken's Wandering Trade Post….oh and sauna

She walks in

Oaken: hoo hoo… Big summer blow out

Anna: summer?

Oaken: it is July yah. Half off on swimming suits and clogs.

Anna: oh well uh… I need help, I'm trying to get to somewhere on the mountains. I'm looking for….. someone

Oaken: you best to ask Kristoff

Anna: Kristoff?

Oaken: yah, Kristoff Bjorgman

Anna: where can I find him?

Oaken: just keep going north and there is a frozen pond he is usually there

Anna: ok, thank you

She walks out and keeps going north just like he said and goes towards the frozen pond and sees a bunch a men

Anna: uh…. Hello? I'm looking for Kristoff Bjorgman

Bandit: ooh sweetie you shouldn't be out here

Anna: I just need to see Kristoff Bjorgman

Bandit: (he touches her) I know what you need

Bandit 2: I've seen you before. You're the princess right

Bandit: I didn't think the princess was this beautiful

Anna becomes really scared and decided to start running away from them

Bandit: hey princess come back

All the men started chasing her. She trips and falls and then all she hears is a thud

All bandits: umpf

They are hit in the head by some man. Anna can see the man in the shadow


	4. The Princess and the Mountain Man

They are hit in the head by some man. Anna can see the man in the shadow

Anna: hello?...

Kristoff: you shouldn't be out here, its dangerous this late

Anna: um thank for saving me but I needed help

Kristoff: (sarcastically) oh yeah those men were going to help you with something all right

Anna: I'm looking for Kristoff Brojman

Kristoff: ….never heard of him

Anna: Oh, are you sure please I need his help. I'm trying to go into the mountains to find Queen Elsa

Kristoff: ….. are you the

Anna: Princess of Arendelle, yes

Kristoff: come with me

Anna: but I really don't know you

Kristoff: you said you wanted Kristoff. Well here he is

Anna: (happy) Kristoff!

She runs and hugs him

Anna: oh thank goodness

Kristoff: whoa, what do you think you're doing?

Anna lets go

Anna: it was just a hug. It was a thanks for helping me find my sister

Kristoff: I didn't exactly say yes

Anna: but then where you taking

Kristoff: somewhere we could talk privately, but now I'm not so sure if I want anything to do with you

He starts to walk away

Anna: wait!... I'll pay you!

He stops and looks back

Anna: I'll buy you anything, I'll pay you anything, just name your price. If I find my sister I can end this winter and everything will be the way it was

Kristoff: fine, well leave at dawn. Follow me to my home

They both go to Kristoff's home, suddenly Sven; his pet reindeer ran up to him

Kristoff: (happy) hey buddy

He pets him, and then he takes Anna inside

Kristoff: (to Anna) it's not much, especially for your standard. I'll be back

Anna: oh thank you, its fine

He leaves outside and starts talking to Sven

Kristoff: (as Sven) who is that

Kristoff: (self) the princess of arendelle

Kristoff: (as Sven) are you crazy

Kristoff: (self) I know, what was I thinking; she can't survive long out here. Let alone with me. I'm not even good with people

Kristoff: (as Sven) what if she dies on the way

Kristoff: (self) she won't, she's paying me. I'll make sure I'll get my money and we can have a better place to live and then once the winter is over, I can go back to working

He walks back inside

Anna: I wanted to thank you again for

Kristoff: don't mention it. You can uh, take my bed

Anna: are you sure, I don't want to do that

Kristoff: its fine, just take it

Anna: thank you Kristoff. Oh and by the way, it's Anna. So you don't have to call me princess (she goes to his bed)

It then becomes dawn and Kristoff is up and ready to go. He goes to his bed where Anna is sleeping trying to wake her up. She was snoring and her body was laid out crazy. Then suddenly Sven comes in and starts licking Anna's forehead

Anna: (sleepy) Hans?

She opens her eyes and sees that it's a reindeer. She screams

Anna: (scared) Kristoff!

He comes in and sees that's its only Sven

Kristoff: oh yeah, this is Sven, my reindeer. Don't worry he's harmless

Anna: oh (she pets him) hello. He just gave me a little fright. So uh ready

Kristoff: yeah. Now I warning you, it's going to be dangerous out here, and it gets even colder near the mountains

Anna: no biggy

She climbs into the sleigh, he suits Sven up and puts his supplies on the sleigh and sits next to her, then the start moving fast

Kristoff: hang on we like to go fast

Anna: I like fast

She puts her feet up on the sleigh

Kristoff: (he pushes her feet) whoa whoa whoa, get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer, like seriously, what were you raised in a barn

He spits to clean her foot mark

Anna: no I was raised in a castle

Kristoff: so uh, why did the queen go all ice crazy?

Anna: oh well it was all my fault, we had an argument. I met this guy and then I got engaged to him and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage even though I just met him that day

Anna:. But the thing is she wears the gloves all the time, so I just thought maybe she has a thing about dirt

Kristoff: stop talking

Sven stops

Anna: oh but I didn't get to the best part

Kristoff: (he covers her mouth) no I mean it

She pushes her hand off her mouth

Anna: wha-

Kristoff: shh

He takes the lantern to look around and then he sees glowing eyes

Kristoff: Sven go, go!

Sven takes off and then wolves started chase after them

Anna: what are they?

Kristoff: wolves

Anna: (scared) wolves. What do we do?

Kristoff: you are going to do nothing, I got this. Just don't fall off and get eaten

Anna: but I want to help

Kristoff: no

Anna: why not

Kristoff: because I'm the man here and

Anna: (offended) excuse me

Kristoff kicks a wolf away

Kristoff: you're a princess who never left her castle

Anna picks up a big stick

Anna: I don't care!

Anna ends up smacking away wolf, saving Kristoff

Kristoff: whoa

Then a wolf climbs aboard the sled and tugs on Anna's cape. Kristoff grabs the wolf but the wolf end up biting his arm

Kristoff: ow

He throws the wolf off the sled, he looks at his arm and sees blood. Anna tries to look at his wound but then she sees a cliff

Anna: get ready to jump Sven

Kristoff: you don't tell him what to do

He grabs a sack bag and puts it on her lap

Kristoff: I do (he throws her on top of Sven)

He takes out a knife cutting the rope that connects Sven to the sled

Kristoff: jump Sven

Sven jumps with Anna, Kristoff slides off with the sled but jumps off it and lands up the edge of a cliff. He looks down and sees his sled burst into flames

Kristoff: aw but I just paid it off

He starts sliding off the cliff

Kristoff: oh no. no, no. No no no no

The an axe comes swinging to hid face

Anna: grab on

It was attached to a rope

Anna: pull Sven pull

It brings him off the edge and gets him to safety. He sits up and looks at his wounded arm

Anna: (concerned) um are you o-

Kristoff snatches the sack bag from her

Kristoff: give me that

He starts looking for a rag and then Anna looks over the cliff and sees the burning sled

Anna: I will include the sled in your payment

He gave her no reaction and didn't even look at her

Anna: (sadly) and I understand if you don't to help me anymore

She walks away and tries to find her way on her own, going in different directions. Sven comes over to Kristoff

Kristoff: of course I don't want to help. In fact, this has ruined me for helping anyone ever again

Kristoff wraps his arm up

Kristoff: (as Sven) she'll die on here own

Kristoff: (self) I can live with that

Kristoff: (as Sven) but you wont get your money and new sled if she's dead

Kristoff: (self) sometimes I hate you. (to Anna) hold up, we're coming

Anna: (happy) you are! I mean, I'll let you tag along

Sven runs over to her and Kristoff gets up comes with her

Chapter

They continue to walk and then the sun comes out

Anna: walking through snow is so hard

Kristoff: stop lagging behind

Anna: I'm trying my best, its hard

Kristoff: get use to it princess, you're going to be doing this for a while

Anna: well I have been inside a castle my whole life how do you expect me to do this

Kristoff: then its about time you got out to the wild and see that you can't rely on your servants. You have to use your wits, strength, and instead of servants you have me.

Anna: (she falls) Kristoff, I can't do it. Can we stop, I'm tired

Kristoff: we haven't been walking for….

Sven taps him and shows that she is sitting on the snow

Kristoff: come on get up

Anna: (whining) I can't

Kristoff: I'm serious Anna

Moments later he picks her up and holds her on his back.


	5. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs

It is then seen that some icy human has been watching them. It goes and runs away to an Ice palace made by Queen Elsa. It goes in

Icy man: Queen Elsa

Elsa: what is it

Icy man: I spotted a girl….. And she uh…. Looked like, Anna

Elsa: Anna?

Icy man: yes

Elsa: are you sure

Icy man: yes, it was her and some man

Elsa: she can't be over here

Icy man: what do you want me to do

Elsa: stop her, she can't come this way. Find a way to turn them around

Icy man: (he bows) yes your Snow Queen (he leaves out)

Elsa: (sad) you're making a big mistake Anna, just let me be alone

Then later, Anna was able to walk on her own. They start walking through frozen willows, they all were amazed how beautiful winter look, they look in awe

Anna: I didn't think winter could look so beautiful

Olaf: yeah its really nice you know, but why is it so white

Kristoff and Anna look confused

Olaf: it needs color maybe something like yellow. Oh no never mind, yellow and snow is a no go

A tiny little snowman reveals itself

Olaf: am I right

Anna screams and kicks the head off the snow man it lands on Kristoff

Olaf: hi

Kristoff: you're creepy (he throws it back to Anna)

Anna: I don't want it

She throws it back, and they started to toss it back and forward

Anna: ew ew ew the body (she the head to the body)

Olaf gets up

Olaf: wait what am I looking at, why are you hanging off the air like bats

Anna flips his head the right way

Olaf: oh thank you

Anna: you're welcome

Olaf: now I'm perfect

Anna: almost (she reaches into Kristoff's sack and pulls out a carrot and puts it to Olaf's head but to far)

Olaf: whoa, head rush

Anna: sorry too far

Olaf: are you kidding, I always wanted a nose. It's so cute, it's like a baby unicorn

Anna pushes it up so it can be normal

Olaf: oh I love it even more. Let's start this over, hi everyone I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs

Anna: Olaf?

She stares at him

Anna: that's right Olaf (happy)

Olaf: and you are

Anna: I'm Anna

Olaf: ok, and who's the funky looking donkey

Anna: Sven

Olaf: and the reindeer

Anna: Sven

Olaf: oh okay makes things easier for me

Sven tries to bite his nose since its made from a carrot

Olaf: oh he is trying to kiss my nose. I like you too

Anna: did Elsa build you

Olaf: yeah why

Anna: you know where she is

Olaf: yeah why

Anna: can you take us there

Olaf: eh no

Anna: what why?

Olaf: I uh… don't really remember. First day out, kinda got turned around here

Kristoff: well what you would expect from a talking snowman. Come on we should keep moving

Olaf: why are going you to see Elsa

Anna: so I can bring her back, and bring summer back too

Olaf: (excited) summer? I don't know why I love the idea of summer and the sun and all things hot

Kristoff: really, then I'm thinking you don't have much experience with heat

Olaf: nope but I always imagine how it would feel. So come on lets go, lets bring back summer (he takes Anna's hand)

Kristoff: someone's gotta tell him

He follows behind and then he starts to lead them

*Thank you every one for reading this. I AM IN A DESPERATE NEED FOR SOME WHO CAN WRITE ME A KRISTANNA SONG. if you can please, message me on here or on my tumblr

Thank you


	6. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf's journey

Back at Arendelle with Prince Hans

Hans: does anyone else feel like it's colder than usually

Kai: maybe this wasn't a good idea

Hans: I'll go around town to pass cloaks to people who are in need

Hans goes out to town to pass cloaks

Hans: cloak, anyone need a cloak

Woman: thank you Prince Hans

Hans: I fear temper is dropping more, there is soup and hot glogg in palace if anyone needs to

Duke: Prince Hans, are we just going to sit here while you give away Arendelle's tradable goods

Hans: Princess Anna has given her orders

Duke: that's the thing, ever since she left I have felt the temperature drop, she is consulting with her wicked sister

Hans: she left me in charge, I'll do what's right and I will not hesitate to withhold Arendelle of treason

Duke: treason!?

Hans: now if you will excuse me, I have some duties to attend

Back in the mountains

Anna: are we going the right way

Kristoff: yes

Anna: how you know

Kristoff: because I do!

Anna: (whispers) gez Mr. Grumpy

Kristoff: so… when can I tell him

Anna: tell what him what

Kristoff: that once we bring summer back, he is going to melt

Anna: shhhhh (she points at Olaf)

Kristoff: you gotta tell him sooner or later

Anna: lets me find Elsa first. I'm taking it one step at a time

Kristoff: so how exactly are you going to stop this winter

Anna: oh I'm going to talk to my sister

Kristoff: what, that's your plan, its been two years and your just going to talk to her

Anna: yup

Kristoff: and you're not scared

Anna: why would I be?

Olaf: yeah I bet she is the nicest person ever (he walks into an icicle) oh look at that, I've been impaled

Anna: does it feel little colder to you

Kristoff: maybe you're not use to being outside

Anna: no I'm being serious

Kristoff: yeah you're right. For all those two years, it hasn't felt like this, especially in the daytime. Let's pick up the pace

Anna: can we just slow down

Kristoff: why are you being so slow, even Olaf is faster than you

Olaf: thanks Sven

Kristoff: it's Kristoff

Olaf: (sarcastically) yeah sure it is

Anna: (whispers) you're slow Anna, faster Anna. Well I'll show him

Back at the ice palace

Elsa: he hasn't returned. I'm scared, what if she finds me, I can't hurt her again. I have to find a way to turn them around myself (she goes outside on her balcony and creates a medium sized cloud to make it snow some more)

Back the mountain

Kristoff takes a carrot out the bag and was about to eat it. Sven nudges him, so that instead of him eating it, he should give to Anna first then eat his. Kristoff rolls his eyes.

Kristoff: uh….Carrot?

Anna: oh (she takes the carrot) thank you (she takes a bite out the carrot)

Anna bit half into the carrot and then she gave to rest to Sven. She picks up snow and balls it up to a snowball, then she throws it at Kristoff.

Kristoff: what the? (He looks at Anna)

Anna points at Sven, Kristoff brushes it off and continues to walk. Anna throws another one at him

Kristoff: seriously

Anna throws one in his face a laugh. Then Kristoff picks up one

Kristoff: so that's how you wanna play (he throws it at her)

They both continue to throw snowballs at each other until Kristoff hears some noises

Kristoff: wait….hold on

But Anna still threw one more at him

Kristoff: no seriously stop (he grabs her hands)

He sees that an avalanche was coming down

Kristoff: oh no


	7. That's no blizzard that's my sister

He sees that an avalanche was coming down

Kristoff: oh no

Kristoff picks up Anna and puts her on Sven. He grabs Olaf and he climbs up on Sven

Kristoff: go Sven

Sven starts to run away from the Avalanche

Kristoff: just hang on Anna

Anna squeezes his waist

Kristoff: ow, not that tight

Anna: Kristoff hurry!

Kristoff: it's coming down to fast

Anna: just go faster

Sven continues to run faster and faster but the avalanche eventually caught up with them and overpowered them. They all got buried in the snow. They were able to dig themselves out the snow

Kristoff: you okay

Olaf: that was wild!

The wind starts to pick up more and starts blowing furiously and almost blows Olaf away until Kristoff caught him.

Kristoff: now we just have to survive to blizzard

Anna: that's no blizzard!...that's my sister!

Elsa was the one causing it to snow harder. She makes a snowflake in the sky and releases it, which causes more snow and wind.

Kristoff: we can't stand out here

Kristoff gets up and still holds on to Olaf. Then he helps Anna up the start to walk trying to find somewhere to stay for the night. They all try to fight their way through the blizzard. Kristoff holds on to Anna's arm, so he can guide her. They keep walking until Kristoff spotted a cave.

Kristoff: this way!

Kristoff leads them to the cave. The cave was dark, so he makes a fire to keep them warm and light up the place. Anna sits next to the fire and takes her glove off, and puts her hands close to the fire.

Anna: thanks for the fire

Kristoff: yeah a tiny one

Kristoff's had to make a small fire due to Olaf being around them, so he wouldn't melt

Anna: its small, not tiny

Kristoff: well thank your little snowman pet

Anna: aww you built tiny fire so he wouldn't…M-E-L-T. I knew you had a heart

Kristoff: did you think this would be this hard

Anna: what? Finding Elsa?...of course I did, I just… no one thinks I can do it. I want to prove them wrong. No one really paid me that much attention. It was always about Elsa. How's Elsa?... Did you talk to Elsa today?... Stay strong Elsa…..

Kristoff: is that what it's all about

Anna: I miss my sister…..I need her. She's the only family I got left

Kristoff smiled at her and she smiled back

Kristoff: we should get some sleep

Olaf: I'll sleep right next to my reindeer buddy

Kristoff: (he pushes Olaf) no, you will sleep over there

Anna: come on Olaf

Kristoff laid next to Sven and then Anna leaded against the wall and everyone falls to sleep.

Then it becomes morning and the storm had calmed down. Kristoff wakes up only to find a sleeping snoring Anna. He giggles at her and then he tries wake her up.

Anna: huh, yeah

Kristoff: time to wake up

Anna: here we go again

Kristoff: (he helps her up) you ready

Anna: I was born ready

Kristoff: (he giggles) calm down

They continue to walk to find Elsa. When they were walking they come at a dead end.

Anna: now what

Kristoff: its too steep. I don't have a lot of rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains

Anna: says who

Sven nudges Kristoff to see that Anna was climbing the cliff

Kristoff: what are you doing?

Anna: I'm going to see my sister

Kristoff: no, you're going to kill yourself….I wouldn't put my foot there

Anna: you're distracting me

Kristoff: or there

Anna slips but she catches herself

Kristoff: how do you know if Elsa wants to see you?

Anna: ok I'm just blocking you out now, I need to focus

Kristoff: most people who go into the mountains, want to be alone

Anna: no one wants to be alone…accept maybe you

Kristoff: I'm not alone remember, I got Sven…..and…..I got Sven

Anna: please tell me I'm almost there

Anna wasn't that far off the ground and barely went anywhere

Anna: does the air seem about thin to you up here.

Kristoff: hang on

Olaf: hey Sven, not sure if this is going to help but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want to go

Anna: ha ha thank goodness….Catch! (She throws herself off the cliff and falls into Kristoff's arm) Thanks. That was like a crazy trust exercise

They had finally reached Elsa's palace. They are all shocked how beautiful it looks. Kristoff especially looks in awe.

Kristoff: whoa, now that's ice. I think Imma cry

Anna: go ahead, I won't judge

Sven tries to go on the steps buts its slippery due to his hooves.

Kristoff: whoa whoa. Don't worry buddy I gotcha (he helps Sven off) now you stay out here

Sven sits on the snow and then Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf goes up the steps

Kristoff: flawless

Anna reaches the door, and is thinking whether or not to knock on the ice door.

Olaf: (to Anna) knock….just knock…..why isn't she knocking….(to Kristoff) do you think she knows how to knock

Anna finally knocks on the door. It opens up

Anna: it opened. That's a first…oh yeah Kristoff, you should wait out here

Kristoff: what

Anna: it's been a long time I've seen her, I don't want her to think something if I introduced a guy to her.

Kristoff: but….it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life

Olaf: bye Sven

Anna: you too Olaf

Olaf: me?

Anna: just give me a minute (she walks in)

Olaf: ok…1.2.3

Olaf and Kristoff: 4


	8. The Snow Queen

Anna is in the palace and looks amazed at everything. The inside of it was so beautiful

Anna: Elsa!?

She almost slips on the icy floor

Anna: Elsa its me Anna

Elsa hears her voice and then she comes out

Anna: whoa Elsa….you look different…it's a good different

Elsa: thank you

Anna: it's been a long time. I missed you

Elsa: me too.

Anna: you ran away so fast, I didn't get to tell you how sorry I was that day.

Elsa: no Anna you don't have to apologize

Anna: I do. Please Elsa you should come back home

Elsa: no I shouldn't. I belong here. Alone. I don't have to hurt anybody, and I can be who I am. You belong down in Arendelle, you should probably go

Anna: but I just got here

Olaf: 60

Elsa: wait what is that

Olaf comes in

Olaf: hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs

Elsa: Olaf, how did you get out?

Olaf: you threw me away. You said that I remind you too much of Anna

Anna: he's just like the one we build as kids. Elsa we used to be so close. We can be like that again

Elsa starts to remember when they were younger and they were playing. Then that's we she accidently hurt her.

Elsa: Anna we can't. Goodbye Anna

Anna: Elsa wait

Elsa: I'm just trying to protect you

Anna: you don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. I'm right here for you

Elsa: please go back home. You can enjoy the sun and the gates open to yourself.

Anna: if you're not going to come back home. Can you at least take us out of this winter weather

Elsa: I don't know how

Anna: sure you can.

Elsa: Anna please stop, you'll only make it worse

Anna: don't panic, everything will be fine

Elsa: I CAN'T!

Her powers get out of control and she accidently hits Anna. It strikes her right in her heart. Anna falls to the ground

Kristoff: Anna! (he comes over to help her) Anna, are you okay

Anna: I'm okay, I'm fine

Elsa: (scarred) who is he? Is he a….. no it doesn't matter who he is. You all have to leave

Anna: no I'm not leaving you Elsa

Kristoff notices changes in the walls

Kristoff: Anna, I think we should go

Anna: Elsa please come with us

Elsa: I'm not going anywhere! But you 3 are

She creates a bigger snowman

Anna: Elsa no

The big snowman comes and picks Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf and takes them away.

Kristoff: get off me


	9. Marshmallow

Marshmallow takes them outside the palace and then drops them down the stairs.

Marshmallow: go away

Then Marshmallow throws Olaf to a snowy rock

Olaf: heads up

Then he throws the rest of his body

Olaf: watch out from the butt

Anna: IT'S NOT NICE TO THROW PEOPLE! (She gathers a snowball)

Kristoff: whoa, take it easy feisty pants. Just let the snow man be

Anna: ok ok alright. I'm alright, I'm calm

She turns around and throws the snowball anyway

Kristoff: oh come on

Once the snowball hits him, he gets even more angry and grows spikes on him

Kristoff: see, now you made him mad!

Olaf: I'll distract him, you guys run

Anna and Kristoff run, but the lower body of Olaf's body runs too

Olaf: no not you guys. (his head falls off the rock) This has gotten a whole lot harder

Anna and Kristoff continue to run away. They slide down some snowy slide. Once they landed, Marshmallow was right behind them. Kristoff helps Anna and they continue to run from it

Anna: I got an idea

She goes toward a snow covered tree

Kristoff: what are you doing

Anna pulls the tree and lets go. The snow lifts off into the air and lands on Marshmallow

Kristoff: ha ha

Anna: yes, I got him

They still continue to run, they ran throw some more trees. Anna trips and falls, Kristoff goes back to help her up

Kristoff: come on

They run until they see a cliff

Kristoff: whoa stop

Anna: it's a hundred foot drop

Kristoff: its two hundred

He takes a rope out his bag, and ties it around his waist and then he ties it around Anna's. He makes a lot of knots on hers.

Anna: ow

Then she heard a noise and grabbed Kristoff's hand and looks at him. Kristoff sees that Marshmallow is coming and they had to hurry. He grabs an pick out the bag and digs a U shape in the snow

Anna: whats that for

Kristoff: I'm making a snow anchor

Anna: ok, what if we fall

Kristoff: its 20 feet of fresh powder down there. It will be like landing on a pillow….. Hopefully

Anna: uh he's coming

He throws the rope over the cliff

Kristoff: ok Anna, on 3

Anna: ok I'm ready (she looks at the cliff again)

Kristoff: 1

Anna: hahaha ummm (she starts to get nervous)

Kristoff: 2

Anna: no, no, no, no wait. I'm not going

Then a tree flies over to where they are and lands right in front of them.

Anna: TREE!

Anna jumps over board bringing Kristoff down with her.

Kristoff: huh what…..that happened

They are dangling on the rope. Olaf finally catches up with them.

Olaf: man I'm out of shape (gets himself together) ok there we go. Hey Anna! Sven….. oh I mean "Kristoff! Where did you guys go, we totally lost marshmallow back there

Then Marshmallow appears behind him

Olaf: hey, we were just talking about you… all good things, all good things

Marshmallow sees them getting away and goes towards them

Olaf: no!

Olaf jumps on his leg trying to hold him back

Olaf: this is not making much of a difference, isn't it

Marshmallow throws him off, causing him to fall off a cliff

Anna: OLAF!

Olaf: hang in there guys

Anna: go faster!

Kristoff: stop squirming

Anna: keep moving

Kristoff goes faster but Marshmallow catches the rope.

Anna: wait what

Kristoff: hey

Marshmallow starts to bring up to him. Anna tries to untie the knots that Kristoff has done. Kristoff reaches down to her to help her. But then they started to spin out of control causing Kristoff to hit his head against the cliff

Kristoff: ow

Anna: KRISTOFF! NO!

Kristoff goes unconscious and is hanging like a rag doll

Marshmallow brings them at his level

Marshmallow: don't come BACK!

Snowy spit comes out his mouth and it goes on Anna and Kristoff's unconscious body. Anna sees a knife on Kristoff's back, she grabs it

Anna: we won't

She cuts the rope and then they both fall down the cliff and land in the snow.

Anna: hey you were right. Just like a pillow (she sees Olaf) Olaf?!

Olaf: I can't feel legs. I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! (he is holding on to Kristoff's leg)

Kristoff finally regains consciousness and pops out of the snow

Kristoff: those are my legs

Olaf sees the rest of his body

Olaf: do me a favor and grab my butt

Kristoff grabs his head and puts it on his body. Then Sven comes in.

Olaf: hey Sven he found us. How's my cute little reindeer

Kristoff: (he pushes Olaf away) don't talk to him like that

He sees Anna trying to get out the snow so he goes over to help her. He pulls her out easily

Anna: whoa! Strong man!

Kristoff: (he giggles) ummm thanks

Anna looks into Kristoff eyes for a moment and then they look away from each other

Anna: um how's your head (she goes to touch where he hit it)

Kristoff: ow!

Anna: oh no, you're not okay

Kristoff: um not I'm fine. I'm good, I got a thick skull

Olaf: I don't have a skull…or bones…..

Anna: are you sure you're okay

Kristoff: Anna I'm fine…. Now what

Anna: now what…..now what?...oh no, what will I do, she threw me out.

Olaf: she didn't throw you out. Marshmallow did

Anna: I guess…. Go back home….. You know how to get back to Arendelle from here right

Kristoff:…yeah….of course

Anna: (she sees his bag on the ground) oh, you almost forgot this (she hands it to him)

They start to walk


	10. Kristanna

Back in the palace with Elsa.

Elsa: get it together. Control it….. don't feel, don't feel…. DON'T FEEL!

Her emotions are unstable and spikes begin to appear on the walls and then outside the wind get stronger and it's snowing harder

Anna and Kristoff fight their way through the snow once again. The wind was too strong which causes Anna to fall

Anna: Kristoff! Its too strong

Kristoff goes to help her up. He walks side by side with her, he has his arms around her and then he tries to block the snow from her face. They found another cave to sleep in for the night. They go into the cave, everyone just sits there. Kristoff tries to start another fire but still feels the pain in his arm due to being bit by a wolf.

Anna: your arm still hurts

Kristoff: its fine Anna

Anna: I'll make the fire. You been putting up with me for 2 days, and I know I'm a handful. Just let me help you

Kristoff: ok… you do know how to make a fire right?

Anna: how hard could it be

Anna tries to start the fire but has some trouble doing it.

Anna: this will take a while

Kristoff smiles and goes over to help her. He puts his hand on her hands

Kristoff: you have to doing faster so it can cause friction

Once he helps her, there is a spark and then the fire starts. Anna smiles and then she looks at him. She and Kristoff takes her glove off and puts their hands closer to the fire

Anna: ah that's feels good (she looks at Kristoff's hands) I have small hands compared to you

Kristoff: (he holds her hand) their not that small

Anna: you um see to be good with wildlife

Kristoff: well I spent a lot out here. Practically my whole life, when I was a kid, it was just me a Sven

Anna: no family

Kristoff: my parents went out and said they will be back but…..they never did

Anna: sorry

Kristoff: when I was a kid, I always wanted to be an ice harvester. I will go work with them all the time. When I got older I finally could, then later on…the winter happened…and then, we were put out of business

Anna: that's why you want summer back so much

Kristoff: I really meant it when I said ice is my life…it was all I had

Olaf: wow you collect ice for a living. Yeah you had some life

Anna reaches into Kristoff's bag but then she sees that he has a lute. She pulls it out

Anna: Kristoff? I didn't know you play the lute

Kristoff: oh I'm not that good

Anna: play something right now

Kristoff: nah, I shouldn't

Anna: as Princess of Arendelle, I demand you to play the lute and sing

Kristoff takes it

Anna: (she giggles) please

Kristoff: ok ok ok

Anna: I'll sing with you

Kristoff starts playing a couple of notes

_**Kristoff:**_

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice _

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Anna_

_Bad decisions _

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life _

_Kristoff_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

___**Anna: **_

_Miss, no way it's all good  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…_

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
less than perfect_

_**Kristoff:**_

_Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me_

_You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong_

_**Anna:**_

_Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead_

_**Kristoff:**_

_So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all i can think of  
see you do the same_

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me_

_**Both:**_

_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
you are perfect to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect to me  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel  
like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel  
like you're nothing  
you are perfect to me_

They just look at each other and smiled.

Anna: you should defiantly teach me how to play


	11. The Falling Friend

Once the song is over they just stared at each other and move in closer as if they were leaning for a kiss.

Olaf: awkward

They stop and move away each other

Kristoff: we should get some sleep, long journey back home tomorrow.

Kristoff lays on Sven and then Anna comes and joins and sleeps right next to him.

Back at Arendelle with Prince Hans

Kai: I'm worried about Anna

Hans: me too

Kai: I never should have let her out there

Hans goes outside to the court yard, and then he sees Anna's horse come running in

Hans: whoa whoa whoa, hey boy, easy. Calm down…..Where is Anna

Hans start to think why the horse came back and not Anna

Hans: Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to help me find her

Duke: I volunteer two men your highness (to his thugs) if you encounter the queen… it's time to put an end to this weather

Back in the cave with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven

Anna was starting to shiver in her sleep and Kristoff notices

Anna: (talking in her sleep) Hans…..Hans

Kristoff: Anna, you okay

Anna: Hans? (she wakes up)

Kristoff: no Kristoff, who is Hans, whats going on

Anna: oh I guess I was a little cold…. And Hans is my fiancé

Kristoff: …..um (he feels awkward) you sure you're ok

Anna: yes

Anna goes back to sleep

Kristoff: (to himself) fiancé?

She still continues to shiver in her sleep and then he notices part of her hair was turning white

Kristoff: Anna?

Anna: hm

Kristoff: your hair

Anna: yeah I'm a sloppy sleeper

Kristoff: no it's turning white

Anna: what?! How (she looks at one of her braids and sees whiteness.)

Kristoff: it's because she struck you earlier

Anna: Does it look bad

Kristoff: …no

Olaf: you hesitated

Kristoff: no I didn't. Come on we should get you home

Anna: but its dark (she gets up)

They walked out the cave and then to outside. They walk for a couple of miles until they hear something

Anna: what was that?

Kristoff: I don't know

Anna: more wolves?

Kristoff notices that Sven was getting worried, and then he started to see eyes

Kristoff: oh no…..even worse

Anna: what

Kristoff: a bear

He grabs Anna and then they all started to run. But when they ran the reached a cliff and Kristoff was unsure where to go,

Kristoff: Anna run!

Anna: what about you.

Kristoff: don't worry about me, just go

Olaf: come on Anna (he pushes her)

Kristoff starts a fire and takes a stick to light it up. Then the bear appears right in front of him

Kristoff: get back (he waves the stick at it)

The bear roars at him furiously swings at him. The bear manage to knock the stick out his hand and putting the fire out. Kristoff tries to run from it but it swings and hits him in his back. He falls over. The bear is on top of him, Kristoff grabs the stick next to him trying to move the bears face away from him

Anna: (looking back) Kristoff?

Sven runs off to go help

Anna: Sven! (She tries to follow but Olaf stops him)

Olaf: no Anna, it's too dangerous

Anna: I'm not going to let Kristoff do this alone. (She goes after him)

Kristoff was still trying to defend himself, then Sven comes in and uses his antlers to shove the bear off. Anna comes and helps Kristoff up. Sven continued to fight the bear off but shoving it away. The bear managed to hit Sven and bite his back but Sven kept fight

Kristoff: Sven! (he tries to help but Anna stops him)

Anna: it's too dangerous

Kristoff knew Anna was right; he wasn't able to start another fire. All he could do was watch. Sven continued to fight the bear leading it off the cliff. Once he pushed the bear of the cliff, the bear grabs Sven and pulls him along with him. Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf watch in horror

Kristoff: Sven! (he runs over to where he fell) Sven!

He knew that it was a far drop; no one could ever survive that fall

Anna: we can go down and look…..we'll find him….he has to be at the bottom. Everything will be ok

Kristoff: Anna!...he's gone (he fights back his tears)…he's gone

Anna: Kristoff I

Kristoff: let's keep walking

He walks away


	12. Elsa vs Thugs

Later on, Hans was able to find Elsa's palace by tracking them even though it was hard to find prints.

Hans: we are here to find Princess Anna. But be on guard, we are not to harm the queen

They all continue to walk that's when Marshmallow appeared and was ready to defend Elsa. The guards and Hans had to fight him off. They take out their swords, spears, and crossbows. They manage to make Marshmallow even angrier and he grew more spikes. The Dukes two thugs can see the Queen peeking through the door

Thug 1: the Queen

He and the other thug goes after her, and they break in the castle

Thug 1: up there, come on

They follow her up the steps and then they cornered her

Elsa: stay away!

One of them shoot an arrow at her, but a block of ice protects her.

Outside of her palace they were still trying to fight Marshmallow. Hans takes out his sword and he slashes marshmallow leg. He stumbles and falls off the cliff

Hans: hurry, Anna might be in there. Hurry!

The all rush in

Elsa is trying to defend herself fighting the thugs. She creates spikes to pin one to the wall. Then she knocks the weapon away from the other one and makes an ice blocks and it tries to push him over the edge. Hans enters just in time

Hans: Queen Elsa!... That's enough….. we didn't come to fight

Elsa: tell that to your thugs

Hans: I came here to find Princess Anna

Elsa: who are you?

Hans: I'm her fiancé

Elsa stops what she is doing, she is shocked by those words. She didn't know Anna was engaged, even if she did, she thought it was the other guy she was with. One of the thugs seizes the moment to shoot her but Hans sees that and moves his hands and aim and fires it at the chandler. It falls and Elsa tries to run away from it but it caught up with her, she trips and hits her head.

Hans: I told you we weren't going to harm her (he examines her) one of you grab her and put her on the horse. The rest of you, search the place for Anna.

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were still walking. They were all sad about Sven dying. Kristoff is torn up about Sven, he had been losing his focus on where to go and due to his head injury, he had trouble finding his way

Anna: are we going the right way

Kristoff: huh

Anna: are we going the right way?

Kristoff: yeah (unsure)

Anna: I'm so sorry about

Kristoff: ok Anna, this is how things are going to be. You don't bring up Sven, ever. In fact, I don't even want to hear you talk right now. Let's just keep going so I can return to your so-called fiancé

Anna: (offended) excuse me, so-called. We are in love

Olaf: yeah even if you met him that day

Anna: Olaf!

Kristoff: wow. Only one day and you're in love with this guy

Anna: its true love

Kristoff: yeah, that doesn't sound like true love. You can't marry a guy you just met. You know nothing about him, you don't know his last name, what foods he likes

Anna: we'll get there. It doesn't matter we are going to be mar- (she started to feel pain her heart and more of her hair turned white. She falls to the ground)

Kristoff: Anna! (he goes over to help her)

Anna: no don't touch me… I'm fine (she gets up on her own and starts to shiver)

Kristoff touches her anyway and sees how cold she is

Kristoff: you're cold as ice

Anna: so first your going to yell at me and then you are worried about me. I don't know what your problem is and who hurt you in the past, but this is not how you treat people, especially a girl

Kristoff: what are you talking about

Anna: first you tell me how slow I am. I mean, this was my first time on a journey like this. I'm not as big as you! Or strong as you!

Kristoff: stop it!

Anna: and then, when I first met you, I gave you a hug. And you acted as if I'm contagious. You isolate yourself from people. What's so bad about them, what did they ever do to you

Kristoff: I SAID STOP! You don't know anything about me! I isolate myself from people because it's easier for me to avoid getting hurt. Ever since I was kid, I didn't grow up in home. I was out wondering around town, all alone. It was just me and Sven. I got beaten up, cheated on, and left for dead by people.

Anna: not all people are like that

Kristoff: well the people I met are

Anna: (sad) I'm sorry you're right. I don't really know you,

Kristoff: yeah and you never will

Anna: (tears come from her eyes) I shouldn't be quick to judge…Just take me home…please (she tries to hide her tears)

Kristoff: ok… lets go

Kristoff felt really bad that he yelled and her and the things he said to her. He knew she was right about what she said; he didn't want to admit it. He wanted to take it back, but the tears on her face told him it was too late. They go back to walking, and then Kristoff comes to an unfamiliar place. Anna can see it in his face

Anna: are you sure know where you are

Kristoff:….uh yeah…of course I do

Back at Arendelle palace Elsa wakes up in the dungeon, she gets up and tries to go to the window but sees that she is handcuffed by chains. When she looks out the window, she sees that how bad the winter looked.

Elsa: what have I done?

She hears the door open, it was Hans who entered in

Elsa: why did you bring me here? I'm a danger to Arendelle

Hans: I couldn't just let them kill you

Elsa: get Anna!

Hans: we can't find Anna anywhere. We thought she was with you

Elsa: no she was but, I sent her and that man out

Hans: man? What man?

Elsa: look you have to tell them to let me go

Hans: why won't you bring summer

Elsa: because…. I don't know how…..please tell them to let me go


	13. Slippery Ice

They continue to walk but Anna heard a cracking noise

Anna: um Kristoff

Kristoff: what is it?

He starts to hear the cracking noise. He bends down shuffle the snow around to see what they are standing on. He uncovers that they are standing on unstable ice

Kristoff: Anna, don't panic….don't move, just listen to me

Anna: Kristoff, your scarring me

Kristoff: we are standing on ice and

Anna: oh (she starts to panic)

Kristoff: calm down

The ice starts cracking

Kristoff: give me your hand, just walk slowing

Anna reaches for his hand

Anna: Kristoff I'm scared

Kristoff: you don't have to be scared….I'm right here…I will never let anything happen to you…trust me

Anna: I trust you (she extends her hand more and the she falls through the ice)

Kristoff: ANNA!

He takes a rope out his bag a ties it around his waist

Kristoff: Olaf, I need you to hold onto the rope

Olaf: you eat too many carrots; you look like you weigh a ton

Kristoff: just hold on to it. If the rope reaches its end and you can't hold on….you have to let me go

Olaf: but

Kristoff already jumps in after her, he tries to find her. He could feel the extreme coldness in his entire body. He spots Anna and tries to swim over to get her. Olaf sees that the rope was too short and it slips out his fingers

Olaf: oh no! Anna! Kristoff!

He extends his hand for Anna and tries to swim through the current. He manages to swim up and grab the ice surface. He pushes Anna out the water first; luckily she didn't drown and still had consciousness. Once she was out the water, she helps Kristoff out the water. They both shiver violently and they both go unconscious.


	14. Kristoff meets Prince Hans

Kristoff wakes up and sees that he is inside somewhere, in a bed with covers on him. He sits up on the bed and then Hans comes in

Hans: some of the royal guards found you two past out on the ice.

Kristoff: oh well…. Thanks I guess….. who are you

Hans: Prince Hans….. Anna's fiancé

Kristoff: Anna! Where is she

Hans: she is no longer your concern. I've got it from here. Now I do believe that Anna agreed to pay you for taking her to find her sister.

Kristoff: can I see her

Hans:…sure

Hans takes Kristoff to Anna's bedroom, where she was sleeping

Kristoff: can you just give me a minute

Hans: of course (he goes outside her room and stands at the door and he peeks through)

Kristoff: Anna (he touches her hand)

Anna starts to wake up

Anna: Kristoff? You're okay. Thank you for saving me

Kristoff: of course. I'm glad you're okay

Anna: where's Olaf

Kristoff: I don't know, I haven't seen him

Anna: I've been thinking about what you said about the whole true love thing….and your right. Someone else tried to tell me that, I didn't listen.

Kristoff: what are you saying?

Anna: I'm saying-

Hans comes in the room

Hans: Anna you should really get your rest sweetie. I'm sorry Kristoff Imma have to ask you to leave

Kristoff: um sure

Anna: wait Kristoff. You stay for a while

Hans: yes that is a great idea

Kristoff: I umm….sure

Hans: I'll meet you in the hall

Kristoff goes out the room

Hans: you get some rest Anna. And remember, I am always here for you

Anna goes back to sleep and then Hans goes to talk with Kristoff

Hans: I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay here.

Kristoff: yeah I was thinking that too.

Hans: come with me so that I could pay you

Kristoff: I don't really want the money

Hans: I insist (he takes Kristoff to a room) here is 48,000 crowns for your trouble (he hands him the money)

A guard comes in

Guard: sir, the Queen Elsa is asking for your request

Kristoff: Elsa's here?

Hans: I believe it's time for you to go

Kristoff: wait does Anna know

Hans: its none of your business. Take your money and go. Guards! Escort Kristoff out through the gates

The guards grab Kristoff's arm and takes him outside the palace.

Hans walks back into Anna's bedroom

Hans: Anna, I'm sorry to tell you this but… Kristoff left

Anna: what?

Hans: yes, he took the money and left

Anna: he didn't even say goodbye (she starts to shiver)

Hans: I'll get you another blanket…. Anna whats happening to your hair

Anna: I don't know. Elsa struck me with her powers

Hans: you said she will never hurt you

Anna: I was wrong

Hans: I'll be back

He leaves and then goes to Elsa

Hans: whats happening with Anna? Her hair is turning white and she is so cold

Elsa: oh no…I accidently struck her with my powers and…

She starts to remember the first time she hurt Anna, and what the troll said

The past

Pabbi: you're lucky it wasn't her heart. That's not so easily change

Elsa: what

Pabbi: if struck with ice, she will freeze

Present time

Elsa: (whispers to herself) beware the frozen heart…..(out loud) Anna will freeze


	15. Friends and Treason

The guards took Kristoff outside and pushed him causing him to fall and then they close the gates on him. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Anna. All he could do was walk away, he walks near the woods and started to hear some noises

Kristoff: hello

He then sees Sven come out from the trees

Kristoff: Sven!

Sven snorted at him in a happy tone he runs towards Kristoff and Kristoff does the same to him. He gives him a great big hug, Sven starts licking him all over his face

Kristoff: oh Sven, I missed you so much….. I thought you were dead

Kristoff: (as Sven) of course I'm not dead, I am strong as you

Kristoff: (self) I'm just glad your back

Kristoff: (as Sven) where's Anna

Kristoff: (self) home….she's okay…..oh and I met her fiancé, he seems pretty twisted to me

He gets and starts walking into the direction of the mountains

Kristoff: (sadly) come on boy, let's go home

Hans rushes up to Anna to tell her what's wrong with her

Anna: freeze?

Hans: yes

Anna: is there a way to save me?

Hans: I'm sorry Anna.

Tears start to come down her eyes

Hans: but maybe a true loves kiss can melt it.

Anna: you think

Hans leans in for a kiss but he stops

Hans: but I don't think there is anyone who really loves you

Anna is shocked at what he said

Anna: you said you did

Hans: (he does an evil snicker) don't sound all sad now. You were going to leave me anyway

Anna: no I wasn't I was…..

Hans: I heard you talking with Kristoff. In fact all you every talk about is Kristoff. I even heard you in your sleep. "What a strong man"

Anna: Hans I

Hans: you are in love with Kristoff… but you don't have to worry about him anymore

Anna: what did you do to him?

Hans: oh I did nothing. I just gave him his money and then he left

Anna: why are you doing this?

Hans: I WONT HAVE ANYONE IN MY WAY OF GETTING THE THRONE!

Anna: it was all a lie. You were using me

Hans: I was 13th in line, I couldn't stand a chance

He starts to close Anna's windows and put out all the candles

Hans: I knew I had to marry into the throne. That's why I came all these miles to Arendelle. You were desperate for love, you wanted to marry me just like that

Hans started to douse the fire

Anna: Hans no (she tries to stop him but she is too weak) stop

Hans: so now once you die, Arendelle is left to me…..oh but I have to kill your sister too

Anna: you're no match for Elsa

Hans: no, you're no match. And remember dear, you left me in charge of the kingdom. Very bad choice of words

He starts to walk out the door

Hans: bye

He locks her in her own bedroom door, she weakly crawls to it trying to open it

Anna: some body help me please

She gets colder and more of her hair turns white

Hans find his way to where the other royal officials were. He puts on a sad face

Duke: Hans?

Hans: Princess Anna….is….dead

All: what no

Duke: what happened?

Hans: she was killed by the snow Queen. Queen Elsa

Duke: her own sister. The Queen is a monster and she must be stopped

Hans: I was going to marry her; we only managed to say our wedding vow

Duke: Arendelle looks up to you

Hans: with a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa with treason and murder and sentence her to death

Kai is outside the room listening in and is sadden by the news and he begins to cry.


	16. Going back to Arendelle

Elsa couldn't take much more of being locked up so she tries to break out. Her powers start to fill the room; ice grows everywhere on the wall and on her chains. She can hear the royal guards and Hans trying to come through

Royal guard: the door won't open…. She's dangerous

Elsa tries even harder to break free. By the time the guards came in, they see that Elsa has already made her escape. Prince Hans makes an angry face, knowing she got away.

Kristoff and Sven continue to walk home, but Sven wants to go back to Anna. He tries to convince him to go back, he goes in front of him and starts to snort.

Kristoff: what is it buddy? Are you hurt?

Sven puts his antlers in front of him, try to lead him the other direction.

Kristoff: hey watch it! What's wrong with you

Sven does even more snorting trying to communicate with him

Kristoff: you know I can't understand you when you talk like that

Kristoff tries to walk ahead of him, but Sven uses his antlers and picks him up, leading him the other way

Kristoff: hey stop! Put me down!

Sven harshly drops him on the ground and still tries to communicate with him. Kristoff starts to understand what he is trying to do

Kristoff: no Sven, we aren't going back… I got the money, I just got you back, what more do I need

Kristoff: (as Sven) love

Kristoff: (self) I do love you buddy. You are my best friend since forever

Kristoff: (as Sven) oh come Kristoff, you are 23 years old talking for a reindeer. But Anna, she's a real person, she understand you

Kristoff: (self) she has a fiancé…she's with her true love

Sven gives Kristoff that look, but then they both feel a gush of wind. Kristoff looks and sees a funnel growing around the kingdom or Arendelle

Kristoff: what the?...oh no Anna!

He starts running towards the kingdom, Sven follow behind and then Kristoff hitches a ride on him.

Kristoff: come on


	17. What is true love

Back at Arendelle,

Anna is on the floor, shivering, and she is all alone. She starts to notice frost growing on the walls. Then she hears someone trying to get through the doors

Anna: (quietly, weakly) help me

It was Olaf and Kai who had entered the door. Olaf had picked the lock with his carrot nose. He and Kai rushes to Anna's aid

Kai: Anna (he hugs her) I knew you weren't dead. If he going to say someone is dead, he needs to make sure of it

Olaf goes to start a fire, Kai brings her closer to the fire

Olaf: so this is what heat feels like. I love it (he goes to the fire)

Anna: no olaf, get away from there. You can't stay here you'll melt

Kai: Anna? What's going on?

Anna: Elsa froze my heart and now I'm going to freeze to death and I don't know what to do

Olaf: frozen heart? Hmmm…. An act of…..

Anna: an act of what

Olaf: I'm thinking, I heard this before. At least I think I have…..oh I got it! an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart

Kai: Anna that's good news! I'll get Hans

Anna: Kai no!

Kai: what? I thought Hans is your true love

Anna: its complicated

Kai: is it more complicated than a talking snowman

Anna: I was wrong about Hans. It wasn't true love, I was such a fool…. I don't even know what love is anymore

Olaf: oh I do. Love is putting someone else needs in front of theirs. Like how Kristoff sacrificed his life to take you to your sister, fight bears, wolves, and drown in icy cold water.

Kai: Kristoff?

Anna: Kristoff is gone…He loves me?

Olaf: wow you don't much about love do you (he starts to melt)

Anna: Olaf, you're melting

Olaf: some people are worth melting for… maybe not right this second

The windows burst open

Olaf: don't worry I got it

Olaf: goes to close the window but he starts to see something. He takes an icicle and sees what it is

Olaf: its Kristoff and Sven coming this way! Sven's alive!

Anna: he's coming back?...Sven is alive!

Kai: wait who is Kristoff

Olaf: wow he is moving really fast. I guess I was wrong, he didn't love you enough to leave you here and take his money and go

Anna: I have to get to Kristoff

Kai: Anna you should stay by the fire

Anna: I need to get to Kristoff

Kai: who is this guy, anyways?

Olaf: why do you have to get to Kristoff?

Anna gives him that look

Olaf: oh I know why. There is your act of true loves kiss right there. Come on lets go kiss Kristoff

They see that frost is getting worse in the inside, so they run out the room and into the hall ways. But spikes appear on both ends and they appear trapped.

Elsa is running away in the huge blizzard, not even knowing where to go, but she knows she has to get away from there. Hans is right on her tail.

Hans: Elsa, you can't run from this

Elsa: I just want to get out of here

Elsa could barely see Hans, so she creates a snow man that kinda looks like Marshmallow.

Hans: this wont stop me Elsa!

It was hard but Hans able to see the big snowman and fight it.

In the palace, Olaf opens a window for a way for them to get out.

Kai: Anna are you sure

Anna: trust me….Don't worry, I'll be fine

Kai: ok (he hugs her)

Olaf: slide Anna

Anna and Olaf slide down the outside of the snowy palace and they both land safely. Anna gives a wave to Kai to tell him she is okay.

Kai: (he yells out) be careful!... and I want to meet this Kristoff when this is over!

Anna and Olaf try to navigate their way through the blizzard.

Anna: Kristoff!

The wind was so strong, it begins to pick up Olaf

Olaf: keep going

The wind takes him away and Anna is on her own.

Anna: Kristoff!


	18. The Frozen heart

Anna: Kristoff!

Anna still calls out for his name, and Kristoff is rushing to get to her. Sven tries his best to ride against the gushing wind. They had to go through the ice break, and the ships are starting to break and the wood is coming down everywhere.

Kristoff: come on buddy!

Anna looks at her hands and starts to notice that is turning blue and is turning into ice. She tries to ignore it and not let it stop her. Then Sven continues to run but suddenly the wind was too much and knocks him off. Kristoff falls to the ground, he starts to think that Sven could still be in pain from falling off the cliff. Sven urges him to keep going

Kristoff: don't worry boy, I'll be back (he runs and keeps going)

Hans continue to fight the big snowman and finally defeated it.

Hans: is that best you got

Elsa: just leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you! Please just….. Take care of my sister

Hans: your sister? She return from the mountains weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart. I tried to save her but it was too late….. your sister is-

Then all of a sudden Hans was tackled by Kristoff. Kristoff pins him to the ground, trying to grab the sword. But Kristoff was shocked when he heard about the frozen heart thing.

Kristoff: what do you mean her heart is frozen

Hans: (evilly) she turned to solid ice. She's dead… YOU HEAR THAT ELSA! YOUR SISTER IS DEAD! BECAUSE OF YOU!

Kristoff and Elsa are shocked by his words. Kristoff gets up and backs away from.

Elsa: no Anna. NO!

She falls to the ground and then the snow freezes in suspense in the air. Things can be see clearly now, Kristoff can see Anna. He was shocked when he saw her because he thought she was dead.

Kristoff: Anna?

Anna can see Kristoff

Kristoff: Kristoff

Anna runs for him but she is weak so her run turns into a jog. Kristoff is running for her but is stopped by Hans when his sword stabs him in his abdominal side. He falls to the ground and holds the spot where he was stabbed. Hans raises the sword again but Kristoff uses his legs and trips him up. Hans falls on his back, but he sees Elsa on the floor crying. He seizes his opportunity to kill her. Anna sees Kristoff on the ground and runs as fast as she can. She goes to Kristoff's aid

Anna: oh no Kristoff

Kristoff: Anna? You're alive

Anna tried to lean in to kiss him so it could save her but she sees Hans with his sword behind Elsa. She knew that he was about to kill her. She looks at Kristoff sadly

Anna: Kristoff…I'm sorry….. Please forgive (she runs away from him)

Kristoff doesn't even know what Anna is thinking or what she was planning to do. Hans raises his sword and was about to swing at Elsa.


	19. The Great thaw

Kristoff doesn't even know what Anna is thinking or what she was planning to do. Hans raises his sword and was about to swing at Elsa. Anna gets right in front of her to defend her and puts her hand out to stop him.

Anna: NO!

Just then Anna's body becomes a pillar of ice and freezes. Hans' sword hits her frozen body hand and his sword breaks into pieces. Elsa sees what has happened and is very sad.

Elsa: Anna! No please no! (she hugs Anna's frozen body)

Even though Hans' sword was broken, he still picks the sword and tries to kill them anyway. That's when Kristoff came and grabbed Hans hand and then he punches him, knocking him out cold. Kristoff looks up and sees Anna's frozen body. He is heartbroken just like Elsa. Olaf and Sven comes and sees it too.

Olaf: Anna?

Elsa still cries on Anna, and is still heartbroken. Then suddenly Anna started to turn back to normal and is thawed. Kristoff and everyone else are happy. She wraps her arms around her sister.

Elsa: Anna! (She hugs her) you sacrificed your life to save me

Anna: of course, you're my sister, I love you

Olaf: oh of course! An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart

Elsa: love will thaw….of course

Anna: Elsa?

Elsa: love

Elsa starts to feel love in her heart and uses her power to take the kingdom of Arendelle back in summer time. The flowers bloom, the water unfreezes, and the ship they are standing on comes up to the surface on the water.

Anna: I knew you can do it

Olaf: (he is melting) hands down this is the best day ever. And this might be my last

Elsa: hang on Olaf

She uses her powers to create a small cloud to hover over him.

Olaf: my own personal flurry

Then they all hear Hans trying to get up, he holds his jaw where Kristoff punched him. Kristoff tries to get him again but Anna holds him back and she confronts him herself.

Hans: Anna?... but she froze your heart

Anna: the only frozen heart around here is yours

She punches him and then he falls into the water. Anna goes back to give Elsa a hug. Kristoff is happy that Anna is happy and she has her sister back. Elsa sees that Anna is smiling at Kristoff, so she takes her hand and leads her to Kristoff. They hold each other's hand, and then Kai was down at the dock waiting for them.

They all go down to the dock to Kai.

Kai: oh Anna, I'm so glad you are okay (he looks at Elsa) Elsa!

He goes to hug her

Kai: wow Elsa you look good. I missed you

Elsa: me too Kai

Kai: welcome back Queen Elsa

Kai looks and sees Anna holding Kristoff's hand

Kai: I'm guess you're Kristoff, I heard so much about you

Kristoff: (confused) oh…you have

Anna: I know I messed up the first time with the whole guy thing Kai. So I really want to so this formally. I need your approval

Kai: well…from what I heard… he is a decent guy…

Kristoff: we are defiantly not getting married now. That's just ridiculous

Kai:….I approve Anna.

Anna: (excited) really?!

She goes and hugs Kristoff tight but forgets about his stab wound

Kristoff: ow ow ow, let go

Anna: oh sorry (she goes to hug Sven) I'm so happy you're alive Sven. I missed you

Sven licks her face

Kristoff: (as Sven) I missed you too Anna

Anna looks at Kristoff and smiles.


	20. Summer!

Now that all the ships were able to sail, a lot of people were able to return home without going through a long journey in the snow. Hans was thrown into a cell on one of the ships.

French dignitary: I will return this scoundrel to his country. We will see what his 12 older brothers have to say about his punishment

Kai: Arendelle thanks you

The Duke and his thugs were also being taken away

Duke: this is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized. (he starts acting) ow! My neck hurts, is there a doctor is could see…. I demand to see the Queen!

Kai: oh well I have a message from the Queen. Arendelle will no longer do any business with Weaseltown

Duke: it's Weselton! Weselton

On the other side of town, Anna was rushing Kristoff with him blind folded.

Anna: come on come on come on come on

She runs him into a pole

Kristoff: pole

Anna: oops. Sorry

She skips to the perfect spot and stops

Anna: okay, okay. Here we are

She takes off his blindfold. Kristoff opens his eyes. Before him sits the most beautiful sled and a brand new lute on top. Sven poses in front of it.

Anna: I owe you a sled

Kristoff: (blown away) are you serious

Anna: yes! And it's the latest model

Kristoff: no. I can't accept this

Anna: hey if you can take that money from Hans earlier, you can take this. No returns, no exchanges. Queen's orders, she named you the official Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer

Kristoff: what? That's not a thing

Anna: oh sure it is. It even has a couple holder. I bought you a new lute because the other was a little out of tune and I want you to teach me it… do you like them?

Kristoff: like it?

He sweeps her up high overhead and spins her around so overjoyed.

Kristoff: I love it… I could kiss you

He was so embarrassed and he dropped her

Kristoff: I could. I mean I'd like to. May I? we me? I mean may we? Wait what

She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Anna: we may

He then leans in for a kiss and she kisses him back

Kristoff: yeah I think that whole pick up thing was a mistake. Ow (he touches his side)

Anna: (she giggles and the see embraces him)

Olaf walks around town with his new snow cloud, he was happy to enjoy summer

Olaf: Summer!

He pasts flowers and he smells them

Olaf: hello

He sneezes and his nose comes off and lands into Sven mouth. Olaf becomes sad that he lost his nose. But then Sven puts it back where it belongs. Olaf smiles and gives Sven a hug.

At the palace near the gates, Elsa is there with the citizens of Arendelle

Elsa: are you ready!?

The crowd cheers and with a stomp of her foot, she spread ice across the ground and it becomes a skating rink. The people are so happy and they begin to skate around.

Anna: I like summer and winter together

Elsa: do you remember how to skate

Anna: no why

She makes her blades on her boots

Anna: Elsa I don't remember how to skate

Elsa grabs her

Elsa: oh come on its not hard

She tries to help her skate and that's when Kristoff came in

Kristoff: watch out, reindeer coming through

Elsa: you too Kristoff (she grabs his hand)

Kristoff is on one side and Elsa is on the other, while Anna is in the middle so they can help her skate. The Olaf comes and helps too.

The kingdom of Arendelle is free from the internal winter. Everyone is happy. Anna has her sister back, and she found her true love and the meaning of it. This was the perfect happy ending

**The End**

**Post credits **

Icy man: your Snow Queen, I think they got away, I can't find them anywhere

He sees that no one is in the ice palace.

Icy man: um Elsa…..Elsa!...Elsa!


End file.
